Talk Of Angels
by GWSYREN
Summary: Heaven and Hell are at battle with each other. And who wins and who loses all depends on the actions of one individual...
1. Default Chapter

Talk of Angels  
Prologue  
  
  
In a time not long after the birth of mankind, the Angels of Heaven discovered that there were traitors in their midst: rebels who strained against the laws set by their King, Malain. The small skirmishes continued between the Angels and the anonimous rebels, until one day the rebels decided to show their true hatred for Malain by killing him. His son, Jillian, hunted down the rebels after assuming the throne, and banished his fathers' murderers to Hell for all eternity. Some mistakes were made, however, and some innocents were banished along with the guilty parties. One of these was Relena, a member of the Cherubim. While Relena was innocent, she was also very vain, and the point of her vanity were her beautiful golden wings, which after she was banished, were exchanged fot the bat-like ones of a Demon. This enraged Relena, and she vowed revenge on those who had done this horrendious deed to her. After a short time of being deprived of the light and pleasures of Heaven,she soon went insane. Her heart froze, and she decided that the Angels of Heaven had to pay for her grief through rape and torture. She began killing off other Demons, and as her strength grew, weaker beings joined her, until she was the most powerful Demon in Hell. None challenged her when she declared herself Relena, Queen of Demons and Ruler of Hell. While she hated all of the Angels, there was one she detested above all others: a beautiful Archangel named Duo, second in command to Lord Heero, who was one of the most powerful Angels in Heaven, more powerful even than the Archangels Michael and Raphael, Jillian's own seconds. Relena capturred many Angels, especially those one who slightly resembled Duo in any way, and had them slowly killed by a Demon whom Relena had chosen especially chosen for the job, by the name of Milliardo, later renamed Zechs. Her closest adviser and sometimes lover, Dorothy, never left her side for any reason. Another close servant, Wufei, was also highly valued by Relena. Once Michael's lover, Wufei had been banished to Hell for being the one to actually administer the killing blow to Malain. Michael had been crushed to learn this, and requested that Wufei's name never be spoken again in his presence.  
Our story opens in the Garden of Coirin, a place outside the gates of Heaven, and as close to the actual place as the Demons could go. Lord Heero sits alone in the shade of a large tree, contemplating the rumors he's heard that Wufei, Relena's captain of War, wants to add Duo to his army of Demons...  
  



	2. Part 1- The Temptation of Duo

Talk of Angels   
Part One: The Temptation of Duo  
  
  
Heero sat in quiet meditation. :Why is he doing this?: He wondered. :Duo is not going to join him. He is faithful to me.: "You can't have him!" He said out loud to the air. He was startled when he heard a voice answer him.  
"Oh, really? Do you actually believe that?" The voice was silky smooth, and came from above Heero's head. Heero remained seated.  
"Yes," he said. "I trust in him to do the right thing. He is an Archangel, and my second in command. He would not hold that position if Jillian and myself did not believe in his abilities, and in his goodness." Wufei laughed.  
"Goodness, indeed! All the Archangels are are assassins for your precious Jillian! Duo shows characteristics such as free will, and disobedience." Wufei floated down to get a closer look at Heero's face.   
"I think he will be a valuable asset to my ranks." Heero growled low in his throat, and unfurled his wings.  
"Ohh, touchy, are we? Maybe Duo means more to you than you know. And I don't mean as a soldier. He is very beautiful, and I can see how you would find him attractive..." Heero's face flushed pink.  
"I am devoted to my Lord, Jillian, and no one else. Duo is the best soldier in my ranks, and I will not let you have him!"  
"Temper, temper!" Wufei teased. "I' m suprised that Jillian didn't throw you out of Heaven with the rest of us. He threw Relena out, and she was innocent."   
"She must not have been innocent if Jillian had reason to banish her." Wufei chuckled.  
"Oh, she was innocent, alright. But she's not that way now!" He danced out of the way of Heero's grasp.  
"Are you saying that Jillian made a mistake?"  
"That's exactly what I'm saying."  
"You dare! Come down here and fight like the Lord you claim to be, Demon!"  
"No, thank you, Lord Heero. Lords Trowa and Quatre come to your aide. That just wouldn't be fair, now would it?" With a cackle of evil laughter, Wufei vanished into a cloud of black odiferous smoke.  
"Heero!" Quatre called as he and Trowa rushed to Heero's side. "Who was that?"  
"Wufei. He wants Duo. He came here to taunt me," He answered in a dull voice. Quatre paled.  
"That's the third time he's been here. Did the law not say he was not allowed through the gates?" Trowa's voice was angry.  
"Ah, but this is not Heaven. This is outside the gates. He is allowed to come here whenever he wishes." Quatre explained.  
"Why does he want Duo, though? I thought he hated him."  
"Relena hates him, not Wufei."  
"That could pose a problem between the Queen of the Demons and her most powerful servant, could it not? Why would he risk her displeasure?"  
"Because," Heero broke in, "Duo would make the scales tip in favor of the Demons, and they would win the war. Wufei is willing to risk everything he has to come out victorious." Quatre turned to Heero.  
"I think you should ask Michael to discuss this with him, so he has an idea of the temptations Wufei will offer him. That's all you can really do right now." Trowa nodded his agreement.  
"Fine. But when we next meet them in battle, we will be victorious."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You wished to speak to me, Lord Heero?" Michael asked.  
"Yes. As you may already know," he began, "The Demons wish for my second in command, Duo, to join them in fighting against us. One has come to the garden outside the gates many times to converse with myself and several others on how he will convince Duo to go to the other side and fight against us."  
"You mean to tell me that the Demon Queen wants Duo to join her? I thought..."  
"No, not Relena: Wufei. I thought since you were the most studied in the field of Demon temptation, and because Wufei and you-"  
"Yes," Michael said quickly, cutting Heero off. "I would be honored to help you. What is it you want me to do?"  
"I would like you to instruct Duo in how to fight Demon temptation. You and he are of the same rank, and he is your friend." Michael bowed.  
"As you wish, my Lord."  
"No. I'm asking this favor of you not as your superior, but as your friend." Michael smiled at him warmly.  
"Then as a friend, Heero, I would be glad to help you." Heero returned the smile.  
"Thank you, Michael."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile, in Hell...  
"You mean to tell me that Wufei has been conversing with Heero, and has been keeping it a secret from me?" Relena demanded.  
"That's exactly what I'm telling you," Dorothy replied cooly. "I told you he was not to be trusted. His lover is still in Heaven, while he is stuck down here, and it is driving him slowly insane."  
"Hmm. He has his choice of all the human souls he chooses, and yet he still pines for Michael. We'll just have to arrange for Michael to pay him a little visit. I can't have my most valuable servant out of sorts. It messes up all of my plans."  
"And we can't have that, now can we?" Dorothy asked.  
"No." Relena said, smiling evilly. "Get Treize up here. I have a little mission for him..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Duo was walking alone among the flowers in the Garden of Coirin, thinking about what he should be doing about the stories circulating about Demons looking for him, when he noticed a figure standing in the shadow of a stone wall.  
"Hello," he greeted the stranger. "Nice day, isn't it? I like walking out here alone. Clears the mind, don't you think?"  
"Yes, I agree. It is very relaxing. I enjoy doing it myself, occasionally." The stranger purred. He had an unusual voice, rather like warm honey, and Duo felt himself being pulled into its soft sweetness.  
"I particularly enjoy the roses. They're beautiful, especially the white ones, don't you agree?" Duo didn't, not really, but he thought it rude to say so, so he just nodded. The stranger chuckled.  
"I can tell you're lying, but that's all right. I do it myself occasionally." Stepping from the shadows, Duo noticed at once that the man was a Demon. At the same time, he also noticed that he was also very handsome. Long ginger colored waves brushed his broad shoulders as he moved from his place by the wall. Bright blue eyes sparkled with mischief from under a high brow. The stranger smiled.  
"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you," he said, sticking his hand out. "My name is Treize. Nice to meet your aquatence."  
"N-nice to m-meet you," Duo stammered.  
"You forgot to tell me your name," Treize reminded him politely.  
"Oh, sorry. My name is Duo." Duo said, shaking his hand.  
"Duo?" Said Treize, affecting mild suprise. "Not the same Duo who is second in command to the Lord Heero?" Duo pushed his chest out with pride, happy to be so well known. Somehow he forgot about the fact that Treize was a Demon, and that he shouldn't be talking with him.  
"The one and the same!" He lowered his voice down to a conspirational whisper. "I may run, I may hide, but I never lie! That's me in a nut shell!" Treize laughed.  
"That's a good philosophy to have. Think you could teach it to me?" He asked earnestly. "That's one I need to learn!"  
"Sure! It's not that hard to learn. All you need to do is..." Duo spent the rest of the afternoon talking and laughing with Treize. The time came, however, to say good bye to his new friend. Duo stood up, and brushing off his robes, turned to Treize.  
"Think you can come back soon?" Duo asked anxiously.  
"I can guarantee it." Treize swooped down, and after giving Duo a kiss on the lips, asked, "Is tomorrow all right?" A speechless Duo just nodded.  
"Fine, tomorrow then. Farewell, beautiful Angel. I shall dream of you in the night!" And turning without waiting for a reply from Duo, he just disappeared.  
"Whoa. That was weird." Shrugging his shoulders, Duo walked towards his own room in Heero's palace.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"All is going as planned, my Queen," Dorothy purred in Relena's ear. "Treize is out doing what he was sent to do, and quite well, if I may add."  
"Your opinion is always welcome, Dorothy, if not always needed. Tell Treize to keep up the good work. The temptation of Duo is coming along beautifully."  
"I quite agree. He was the right man for the job, no doubts there. Speaking of which, have you talked to Wufei about his indiscretions?" Relena scowled angrily.  
"No," she growled. "He seems to know that I wish to speak with him, because he has been avoiding returning to Hell. He spends all of his time thinking of new ways to get Duo to join us. And if he does join us, I want to..."  
"You want to keep him around, because he will prove invaluable to us in the battle against Heaven." Relena started to relax as Dorothy massaged her shoulders.  
"How is Zechs coming along? Is he enjoying himself?" Dorothy giggled.  
"Oh, definitely. Especially with that young Seraphim Treize managed to snag for him. She is very beautiful. Do wish an audience with her?"  
"Most definitely. Have her taken to my private chambers at once." Dorothy bowed low, a smirk on her face.  
"As you wish. My Queen. This ought to be interesting," she muttered to herself as she went to fetch the new palace whore.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Please, no! I'll do anything you wish of me, just don't hurt me anymore, please!" Lucreiza said pleadingly. "I have no information on Lord Heero, but I can tell you anything else you wish. I live in the Royal Palace, and am a Handmaiden of My Lord Jillian. Just please don't hurt me!" Relena smiled, pleased. Zechs' little meeting with the girl had turned out exactly as she had hoped. Not only was Lucreiza willing to give away anything she might have overheard, but if Relena played her cards right, she just might end up with a spy on the inside.  
"Anything, my pet?" Relena cooed, trailing a finger caressingly down Lucreiza's wing. The Seraphim nodded fearfully. :Perfect,: Relena thought to herself. :Just where I want her.:  
"Well, now, pet, I'm sure we can arrange something that will be beneficial to all included." She got up and started to walk in circles around the helpless Angel on the floor. "If I let you go, would you be willing to do me a little favor in exchange?"   
"Anything, my Queen!" Lucreiza gushed. "Anything you ask of me, no matter how great, I will do!"  
"Fine. We have a deal then?" The girl nodded. Snapping her fingers, a handsome young man appeared at Relena's elbow. To him she said,  
"Take Noin to the finest guest chamber, and give her whatever she wishes. And be sure to make her comfortable." The young man, and not taking his eyes off of Lucreiza, nodded his head. Lucreiza, not missing the emphasis on the word "comfortable", turned pink as the slave led her out of the room by her elbow. The second she was out of sight, Relena's smile melted away to be replaced by a look of disgust.  
"Disgusting. What a whiny little twit! I do so detest whining." Dorothy melted out of the shadows she had been standing in the whole time.  
"As do I, my Queen, but she looks to be promising. Unlike the last girl Zechs finished with." Dorothy frowned in remembrance. "What a waste of good flesh. She was worthless by the time I got down there. And she was so beautiful, too. Is that a characteristic of the Seraphim?"  
"Yes. Were you not one of their number?" Dorothy shook her head.  
"No. I was a member of the last section of the Tripod: I was a guardian. Needless to say," she smirked, "That didn't go very well."  
"You have served me well. Our jobs in Heaven no longer matter here. Remember that."  
"I never forgot, Relena. You mistake me for other, less fortuitous beings."  
"That I may. But then again, I am the Queen of Hell. I do what I wish."  
"And no one can stop you."  
"And no one can stop me." No one.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
END OF PART ONE  



	3. Part 2- Revelations of Loyalty

Talk of Angels  
Part Two: Revelations of Loyalty  
  
  
"What have you done?" Michael demanded angrily. "You stay away from Duo, do you hear me? He is no concern of yours. He is an Angel, and Angels belong in Heaven, not Hell. If I ever hear youv'e been seen here again, I don't care what Relena does, I'll kill you." Treize looked at him cooly.  
"You obviously don't know him very well, then. He has much potential. You know him no more than you knew Wufei..." It was a good thing for all concerned that Trowa and Quatre happened to be walking by at that moment. Good for Treize, because if they had'nt interviened, he would be dead, and good for Michael, because if he had killed Treize, he would have lost his position, and his respect.  
"Michael, no! That's just what he wants!" It wasn't really what Treize wanted, but if it stopped the enraged Archangel from doing him harm, it was good enough for him.  
"Let me go, Lord Quatre," Michael panted, straining against the slipping hold Quatre held on him. "I need to teach this dog a lesson!"  
"I don't think so," Trowa said smoothly, stepping in to relive his lover of his struggling burden. "If we let you go through with this plan, we will be as responsible for his death as you." Treize had started to laugh at the scene before him, but stopped abruptly when Trowa turned his icy gaze on him.  
"As for you, Demon, I suggest you leave before he gets free." Treize, amazed at his good luck, didn't need to be told twice.With Treize gone, Quatre released Michael, who bowed.  
"Please forgive me, my Lords." He said humbly. "I let my anger cloud my judgement. I've become so uptight lately, with all that's going on that..."  
"No need to explain to us, Michael. We know that things have been rather testy lately, with the Demons abducting and killing Angels." Michael looked up sharply.  
"I had no idea it was that bad...how many have they taken?"  
"Over thirty in the past month." Michael gasped. "And two just today. We think that Treize may be responsible for the dissappearances, but not the killings."  
"Too far beneath his dignity. He prefers to kill the high Lords, not the commoners." Trowa muttred under his breath. Quatre nodded his head in agreement.  
"He may be intelligent, but he is also very vain, and wouldn't waste his time and energy on something that won't help him become more powerful."  
"That would explaine his interest in Duo. It would make him very pleasing to Relena if he killed him."  
"But if he killed Duo, wouldn't that ruin the Demon Horde's chances of winning the war?"  
"Yes, but Relena is too caught up in getting her revenge that she doesn't pay any attention to the future. This lack of foresight will probably lead to her demise." Quatre sighed.  
"True," he agreed. "She was the same here. But that single-mindedness got her to where she is now, and if she keeps going on the way she has been, she just may win by pure accident."  
"Well, I wish I could learn more about this subject," Michael said honestly. "But if I may beg my leave, My Lords, Lord Heero asked a pressing favor of me, and I must attend to it."  
"Was that what you were heading to do before?" Quatre asked. Michael nodded with a scowl.  
"That's where I was going before he showed up. Same destination, no doubt."  
"Then by all means, please, continue in your task."  
"Thank you, My Lords." Michael unfurled his wings, and with a few strong downstrokes of his powerfully feathered appendages, was soon out of sight. Quatre sighed again.   
"Are you alright?" The smaller Angel smiled up at his lover.  
"I'm fine. It just distresses me that the Demons are gaining such power as to be able to come into the garden."  
"Yes, it disturbes me as well. But unless Jillian tells us otherwise, there are no actions we can take against Treize or any of the others."  
"You may be right, but it still makes me angry." Trowa wrapped his arms around Quatre reassureingly.  
"Don't worry, love. Heero will take care of it; he always does."  
"Hmm." Quatre replied happily.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Michael followed the path he knew would lead him to Duo, and was not expecting to run into his friend for quite some time. Which was why he was supprised when he nearly ran Duo over in his single mindedness to get to his intended destination.  
"Whoa, slow down, man. What's the rush?" Michael gasped in suprise.   
"Duo! It's you!" Duo grinned.  
"Well, who were you expecting? Gabrielle? He's rather busy right now, I think. I don't know though. I haven't seen him for a while. Have you?"  
"Duo, you're babbling."  
"Oops! Sorry. I'm just happy, is all."  
"Why?" Michael asked, even though he knew the answer to his question.  
"I'm meeting a person here today, who I just met yesterday. He's kinda creepy, but he's nice." A feeling of dread settled in Michael's stomach at the slightly fuzzy look that came over Duo's face, as if he were in a trance.  
"Did he kiss you?"  
"What?" Duo's reverie was broken.  
"I asked, did he kiss you?" Duo blushed.  
"Well, that's kinda personal, ain't it? Why do you want to know for, anyway?"  
"It's a simple enough question; now answer it." Michael pressed. Duo started to turn red this time, and not from embassesment.  
"Yeah, he did, okay? What's so important? It was just a kiss!" Michael felt all the blood drain from his face.  
"You are aware that your new friend is a Demon, right?" He managed to choke out. Duo looked bewildered.  
"Yeah, but how did-" He didn't get a chance to finish before Michael was dragging him along the path towards the palace.  
"Where are we going? And why are you in such a hurry?"  
"We have to get you to the Purity spring!"  
"Why?"  
"You were a scholar before you became a soldier. What did you learn about the kiss of a Demon?" Duo' s look was blank before he remembered. Then his eyes went wide in terror.  
"Oh no, oh no, oh no!"  
"Exactly! Come on! It will be quicker if we fly!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Heero scowled at Duo angrily. Notticing this look, Duo hung his head in shame.  
"What were you doing in the company of a Demon?" If Duo had been paying more attention to Heero's words instead of Heero, he would have notticed the hurt tone in Heero's voice. "And don't tell me you didn't know that is what he was. I know very well the way he appeared to you, which was in his true form. So please explane." Duo brought his head up slowly, tring to stop the flow of tears down his cheeks.  
"I'm sorry, My Lord. Please forgive me. I beg you most humbly."  
"Just answer me, Duo. Why were you in the Demon Kushranada's company? Why did you not banish him as you at your rank are able to do?" His voice started to raise. "Why did you betray me?! You, my most trusted friend!" He started to yell some more, but was caught by a sob rising in his throat. "Michael," he said summoning the Angel. "Please escort Duo out to the gates. He shall no longer be with us." Michael's eyes were red rimmed, but he nodded.  
"I'm sorry." He said under his breath to Duo. "There was nothing I could do." Duo looked form him to Heero and back again.   
"You're banishing me?" A note of histeria entered his voice. "Y-you can't! The Queen will kill me!"  
"You are her responsibility now." Heero's voice was flat and emotionless.  
"Nooo. Pease, give me one last chance. I beg you." He started to cry openly. "Lord please, have mercy." Heero steeled himself against the desperate pleading by the Archangel.  
"Take him away." And turning his back to the person he had just sentenced, for the first time in his life, Heero started to cry.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
END OF PART TWO  



	4. Part 3- In the Shadow of Evil

Talk of Angels  
Part Three: In the Shadow of Evil  
  
  
"They what?" Relena jumped up so quickly that her wings almost swept Dorothy off her feet.  
"I said, they banished Duo from Heaven. Treize did his job. He not only kissed the fool, but he had sense enough to get caught." Relena clapped her hands together in glee.  
"Ohh, we'll have to give him an invitation, because soon enough, Treize's kiss will begin to work, and he will become a Demon as well! Such sweet irony! I love it. We really must do this more often."  
"I agree."  
"Where did you pick this information up from, anyway?'' Relena asked, after helping herself to the grapes that graced the center piece of her table. Though not as good as the stuff in Heaven, it was the best that Hell had to offer, and naturally, it was given to her.  
"Lucreiza. She is living up to her promise to you. She had proved to be an invaluable fount of information for us. She still visits often, to meet with that male slave you gave her." She threw Relena a sly smile.  
"Hmm, yes. If I recall correctly, she did enjoy herself before she went back last time, didn't she? I hope so." She scowled. "That was one of my best slaves."  
"Well, think of it as a sacrifice to a noble cause." Relena perked up at the sound of the word 'sacrifice'.  
"Speaking of which, how many executions are schedualed for today?"  
"Not many. The lower caverns are getting empty since you told Zechs he could do whatever he wanted on his day off. I've never met anyone who enjoys their job so much."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Duo wandered aimlessly among the lost spirits of Purgatory. He was one of them now, lost and alone, without anywhere to go. The moment he had stepped outside the boundries of Heaven, his wings were stripped from him, so he had to walk wherever he wished to go. He didn't really care about this, it was the least of his worries, ranking with scuffed sandels and torn robes. However, the souls continiously came up to him and hit him, reveling in his pain and misery. Being banished from his home by his friend. Now that he was outside the realm of perfection, he could admit to himself that he was in love with Heero, and had earlier thought that Herro felt the same way, but it was now painfully obvious to Duo that the object of his undying love was disgusted by him. He sighed. The though of the fact it had been Heero who had done this to him was almost unbearable.   
"Beautiful Angel, why are you wandering in Purgatory as if lost?" Treize stood in front of Duo where he had materialized. He was smiling.  
"You!" Duo snarled, throwing himself at the larger Demon, who held him easily at bay. "This is all your fault! You caused me to lose Heero, just when he was almost mine!" Treize chuckled deeply in his throat as he cuddled the now sobbing Duo.  
"Beautiful one, Lord Heero never was and never will be yours. You know that deeply in your heart, do you not?" Duo glared at Treize in resentment, but knew that the Demon spoke the truth. Heero had never loved him. If he had, he would have forgiven Duo his mistake. Treize knew that the moment to strike his prey was close at hand. He knew what waas coming, and was ready for it.  
"Why did you kiss me? You know as well as I do the consequences of such an action. So why?" Duo was unaware of the pleading in his voice, But Treize was looking for it, so did notice it.   
"Because, beloved, I love you. I desire you, as I have since I first saw you in the garden, walking with your long auburn hair loose, not in the braid it is in now. I saw you and thought, 'I must have him. He is such a beautiful creature, truly the perfection of Heaven personified. Even the Angel Gabrielle holds no candle to his beauty.' I knew that you would be mine, and no matter what I had to do to gain your love, I had to have it." Duo looked at him, the pain over losing Heero slowly fading from his eyes. Treize gently pulled Duo's hair free of its braid, and watched as it unwound itself into loose waves that framed the smaller being's face. Duo turned his head away, shyly. Nobody had ever seen him without his hair in the braid. It was an intensly private thing, and Duo had never had any desire to let another being, other than Heero, stoke or touch his glorious locks. However, he did not object as Treize did so now. His mind was clouding over again, as if he were trapped in a heavy fog that would not dissapate. Dreamily, he heard Treize's voice .  
"My kiss will eventually turn you into a Demon, a very strong one. But you already know that. I just have one question for you, pretty one: Will you join me, stay by my side, and become Prince of Demons, lower in rank only to Queen Relena herself?"  
"Yes," Duo said sleepily, not truly aware of what he was saying yes to. "Yes, I will."  
"I thought that you might. Welcome to your new life, my love." Treize murmured. "From now on, you shall be known as the Demon Maxwell."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Heero sat with his head in his hands, crying softly in the deepest part of the garden, where no one ever went. Such a show of emotion and weakness was not for public display. Michael managed to find him, however, and sat down next to his old friend. He knew that just his presence was enough to calm Heero, so he said nothing to him, and just sat looking at the black panther that walked fluidly into the brush. This was the wild, chaotic part of the garden, which was why most of the others avoided it, but it suited Heero perfectly. Still not looking at Heero, Michael decided to speak his mind.  
"You have feelings for him, don't you?" He asked.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Heero replied dully. "I have no time for a lover. Duo was just..."  
"I never said those feelings; I meant you were close. But now that we are on the subject, do you love him?" Heero turned and looked at him sharply, scowling. Michael's expression didn't change from the one of mild curriosity. Looking away, Heero too watched the panther who looked at him as a worthy opponent, then walked away. Heero looked down at the bush of wild violets growing in front of his feet, flowers the exact shade of Duo's eyes. The comparison made his heart wrench painfully. :Why does it hurt to think about him? Do I love him?: "Yes," he said aloud. Michael looked at him, startled. He hadn't expected his friend to answer, to keep quiet as he usually did when asked a personal question.  
"Then why didn't you tell him?"  
"How am I to know he feels the same way?"  
"Isn't it obvious to you? It is to Trowa, Quatre, and myself, not to mention the many others who have seen the way he looks at you, with such sadness and longing. He loves you, Heero, just as you love him. I think, no, I know, that he is your chosen." Heero paled at the last statement  
"And I banished him, I just felt so betrayed that he kissed another, and a Demon no less. I..."  
"It's too late now."  
"No! There has to be some way!" Michael suceeded in hiding his pleased smile. Heero really did love Duo! That could really change a lot of things, all for the better. Michael just hoped that Heero succeded in finding Duo in time. If not... Michael prefered not to think about it. He got up, and after dusting off his robes, followed Heero out of the garden to find Gabrielle.  
Neither notticed the bat-winged figue sitting in the high-up branches of the large tree they had been sitting under. Wiping a stray tear from his eye, the Demon Maxwell sighed sadly, and returned to Hell to the comforting arms of a waiting Treize.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
END OF PART THREE  



	5. Part 4- The Demon Maxwell

Talk of Angels  
Part Four: The Demon Maxwell  
  
  
"My Prince," Zechs said in his slightly husky voice, "The Queen wishes an audience with you. Would you like to recieve her?" Previously a member of the Seriphim, Zechs' beauty was decieving of his true nature. Reveling in pain and torture, he had been one of the conspiritors against Malain. Duo pulled himself roughly out of Treize's embrace to look at Zechs with something close to relief. An eyebrow cocked in annoyance, Treize did not share his newly aquired lover's appriciation at the interruption of his intimate moment. Zechs smirked at Duo's obvious discomfort at being caught with the taller Demon, but tactfully said nothing.  
"Please tell her to wait. The Prince and I have some unfinshed buisness to attend to." Treize grinned roguishly at a flushed and miserable Duo, who sat on his lavish bed, hair unbound, wearing nothing but a loin cloth. Eyebrows quirked in interest, Zechs' eyes traveled slowly up Duo's muscular, scantily clothed body, to finally come in contact with the other's wide, suprised violet eyes. Smiling, Zechs bowed to both Demons in their turns and said to Treize,  
"As you wish, My Lord. I shall tell the Queen so." He started to turn to leave, but Treize stopped him with a question.  
"Why are you doing messenger duty? Are there no prisoners in the dungeons?" Zechs scowled angrily.  
"Nay, My Lord. I am in need of fresh meat. Go you hunting soon?"  
"Yes. I shall bring you back some fresh quarry, if you promise to use them slower than the others I gave you." Zechs' eyes gleamed with bloodlust.  
"I promise." As soon as Zechs left the room, Treize turned and looked at Duo admiringly.  
"Now, beautiful one, shall we resume?"  
"Actually, no. I am sure what Relena has say is important, so I had better go see what she wants." Rolling off his bed, Duo started to dress, then jumped in suprise as Treize's arms snaked around his waist.  
"I'm sure she can wait," he murmured in Duo's ear.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Trowa? Trowa, are you awake?"  
"Hmm? What is it, love?"  
"I'm not sure, but I know that something is wrong. Very wrong." Sitting up slowly and stretching cautiously, Trowa looked down at Quatre, who looked back up at him worriedly. Trowa's wings were extended, and covered both Angels like a warm, golden-brown blanket. Pulling them to his back, Trowa stretched again and yawned, looking at Quatre sleepily.  
"Now, what is wrong? Is it something to do with Michael?"  
"No. It has to do with Duo. Something horrible is going to happen. And it has to do with Heero as well." Trowa raised an eyeybrow in mild alarm. Not as quick to worry as his lover, he still trusted Quatre's instincts, and acted accordingly.  
"Do you know what?" Quatre shook his head in digust. One of the few telepaths of Heaven, he had very short patience with the range of his gift. Telepathy was more often found in humans, so the Angels very closely guarded the two in their numbers. Quatre and Gabrielle both were very highly precious to Jillian, and their lifestyles reflected this. While very sufficating for Quatre, who had been a soldier before the dreams started coming to him, he put up with it, because it had become a very affective weapon against the Demons.   
"Pehaps we should talk to Gabielle, and see if he has had any premonitions as well."  
"Yes." The two Angels rolled out of their bed, fully awake and alert. As they started to dress, Trowa noticed that his lover was shaking, as if cold. But the room was warm, as always. Trowa closed the distance between himself and Quatre, and folded Quatre in his arms comfortingly. Burying his face against Trowa's muscular chest, Quatre took a deep breath, taking in the comfortingly familar smell of mint that Trowa always carried faintly. The shaking subsided, and Quatre looked up at Trowa's face, which held an expression of worry.  
"Was it that bad?" He asked. "I knew it had to be slightly frightening, but..." Quatre turned away in shame.   
"I'm sorry, Trowa. You should stay and sleep. I shouldn't have woken you." Trowa siezed Quatre's chin in his hand, and forced the other to look at him. Gazing deeply into Quatre's eyes, he said,   
"I would have been hurt and insulted had you done other than what you did. I want to be with you, know everything about you, wether it be good or bad. I love you, Quatre, and want to be part of your life. Understand?" Quatre nodded, smiling softly. Trowa dropped Quatre's face, and went in search of his sword belt. Swinging it around his waist, he grabbed Quatre's hand and led him out the door.  
"Come. We must find Gabrielle."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Treize watched the leave their room, and chuckled softly to himself. They would never find Gabrielle, nor he them, because he, Treize, had previously dispatched Gabrielle to Zechs, and was plaaning to do the same with these two as well. This was too much fun: the thrill of the hunt, the stalking of one's prey, then the capture, the prey struggling madly, knowing there was no way out. This was the feeling Treize lived for. That, and making love to Duo. Treize smiled to himself and chuckled at that thought. It was obvious that Duo hated him, but he didn't care. To posess one of such beauty was a pleasure to be taken, willingly or otherwise. He might have some fun with the blonde one beneath him before turning him over to Zechs. He was pretty, enough so to interest the Demon. But he would have to capture him first. That promised to be a challenge, considering that the blonde one was lovers with the tall strong looking one that walked beside him with the confidence of a soldier. Treize sighed. Oh, the beauty of the hunt! The kill did not interest him, that was Zechs' place, but the hunt aroused his emotions. It was almost time for the battle that would end tonight's hunt. He licked his lips in anticipation.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Where is he? We should have met up with him by now. He always knows when someone seeks him, and he never sleeps." Quatre's voice was tinged with fear and worry. He edged closer to Trowa, looking around them in the shadows. Trowa kept his eyes straight ahead, and walked with confidence. None of the feelings that plagued Quatre's steps seemed to affect him in the slightest. Trowa kept silent, and this slightly frightened his lover.  
:It's almost as if he's anticipating a battle. I feel the same way, but-: Quatre never had a chance to finish his thought, for Trowa whipped around, pulled his sword out of it's sheath, and in the same movement, shoved Quatre behind him, going down in a defenceive crouch. Quatre follwed his movement, his soldier training coming back to him in a rush that threatened to drown him. He barely saw the black streak that flew past him, but he followed it with his instincts, as he had been taught to do. He didn't risk glancing at Trowa, for that would put him off guard, and give the enemy a window to attack. He didn't need to see the menace to know that it was a Demon. He could feel the hatred eminating from it as it circled around, looking for an unguarded opening to attack. Quatre saw a flash of sharp white teeth as the thing grinned. It had surrounded itself in shadows, so as to be hidden from sight, the only parts of it visible being it's teeth and eyes, which glowed red in the light from the tourches along the palace walkway. Then Quatre realized something: The way it grinned, the way it moved, swiftly from side to side, told him that the thing wanted to battle he and Trowa. Trowa must have notticed this as well, for he growled low in his throat, as he always did when meeting an opponant in battle. The Demon growled back, then chuckled mockingly. This must have enraged the Archangel, for he launched himself at the thing, and started to fight with it fiercly. Thrusts and chops were blocked as easily as if a master were seeing what his apprentice had learned in his lesson that day. And Trowa was no apprentice.  
Enfuriated, Trowa cast what would have been the killing blow to any normal Demon, but this one was stronger, better than the rest of his kind. This one had power at his command. Power that rivaled even that of Malain. Instead of killing the thing like it should have, the blade bounced harmlessly off of the shield of shadows. The Demon chuckled once more, then surrounded Trowa in a cloud of darkness. The last thing Quatre saw of his lover was his terrified face. Then he was gone.  
"TROWA!!" Quatre screamed. It was a scream that defied all laws of sound. It was the sound of one who had just lost their only love. It was the sound of pain.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Treize was very proud of himself. He Had just sent the soldier on a very uncomfortable trip to Hell, where, he would be met by Zechs, and experence more than just discomfort. Looking down at the crying blue-winged being on the ground, Treize let the shadows melt away to reveal his form to the pretty one named Quatre. He crouched down and picked the dishevieled Angel up. Quatre had fainted in rage at the sight of him, so this action was met with no resistance. Carrying his burden, Treize melted into the shadows hence he came, and returned to Hell, where Relena was waiting to talk to him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
END OF PART FOUR  



	6. Part 5- Heaven's Missing

Talk of Angels  
Part Five: Heaven's Missing  
  
  
Heero woke up slowly, holding his throbbing head in his hands as he did so. As soon as he came back to himself fully, his eyes started to fill with tears. Duo! Duo was gone, a Demon now, and lost to him, Heero, forever. Heero rolled over in his spacious bed to lie on his stomach, tears running in rivlets down his cheeks. He remembered that Michael had escourted him back to his home after the dissapointing talk with Jillian about Duo.  
"He may be your chosen, Heero, but I cannot bring him back. It is not in my power to do so." Heero fumed.  
"If not in your power, whose? I will go plead my case to them immediately." He threw out at The King of Heaven. "Tell me where to find them, and I will do so." Jillan shook his head with honest sadness.   
"I'm afraid that no one can help you. That is an act that cannot be undone, not unless Cailiine comes back, and I fear that she may be dead."  
"Then I shall hand my position over to Michael and leave to find her immediately."  
"You do not understand, Heero. That is not possible unless I release you from your duty, and I will not do so. That is the conclusion to this conversation. Good day to you Lord Heero, and to you Michael." With these last words, Jillian faded from sight as he always did when wishing to continue a descussion any further.  
Heero remembered all of this with a feeling of deep hatred for Treize. He was the one who had taken his beloved from him. His eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. Treize deserved to die.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile, the object of his deep hatred was enjoying himself immensily. He watched Trowa try to struggle free of the bonds that kept him from going to go to his lover, who was lying on Treize's bed, unbound, and still unconcious. As Treize rose from the chair he was currently sitting in, and made his way towards the slumbering Quatre, Trowa struggled harder. Treize grinned at him as he stroked the rousing Angel's cream-blonde hair suggestively. Trowa glared at him with a look so full of hatred, that had he been free, he would already be dead.  
"You set me free, and yet now you want to kill me? You really must make up your mind. Indecision is deadly. As a soldier, you should know that." As Quatre came further awake, he became aware of the gentle caressing of his hair.  
"Trowa..." he whispered softly. Treize hadn't taken his gaze off of his captive, and continued to hold it now. Leaving Quatre's side, he walked over to kneel in front of an enraged Trowa.  
"You know what I'm going to do to him, don't you? Well, I thought that since you gave me such a satisfying battle, that I would permit you to stay and watch what happens. I'm waiting 'till he's fully awake, because it's no fun if he's not aware of it. I like it when they struggle." He stood up, and turning his back to Trowa who was turning blue with the effort of getting free, walked back over to the pretty oracle on his bed. He took Quatre's shoulders and gently started to shake him awake.  
"Wake up, beautiful one. I have some... questions I need answered." Quatre was almost fully awke by now.  
"Trowa? Trowa, I...." Treize cuddled Trowa's lover in his arms.  
"Come, pet, we have some things to teach your Trowa, such as how powerless he is compared to me." He lowered his head to press his lips to Quatre's, and Trowa knew that Treize was right: there was nothing he could do to stop it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wufei floated effortlessly through Purgatory, loathe to go bact to Hell and face Relena's wrath. There was no time in the space between Heaven, Hell and Earth, so he had no idea how much time had passed. He was not going back untill he felt like it, and no one could change that. No wars could be started or fought without him, so he felt he had no reason to worry. He was wrong. Very very wrong. At the very moment these thoughts entered his mind, Heero appeared in front of him, and before he had time to react, threw him to the immaterial ground, holding him captive. Wufei struggled, but Heero was too strong for him.  
"Where can I find Cailiine?" he growled, throttling the Demon under him.  
"In the Temple of the Greek Goddess Aphrodite, or in the Temple of Isis, the Egyption Goddess, or-" He said, frightened and suprised.  
"Which one exactly?"  
"In the Temple of Venus, the Roman Goddess." Heero launched himself off of Wufei's chest and dissappeared. Wufei rose, shaken. What had that been about? He was about to continue on his journey through Purgatory, but decided against it. If the Angels were so dismayed that they wouldn't bother to kill him, then Hell must be doing alright now. It was safe to return. So Wufei did so, and instantly regretted it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Kill him immedately. He is a traitor and deserter. For this insult to me he must pay. Get Zechs this instant. The execution will take place here before me." The verdict was reached so quickly that Wufei's head spun. He swallowed thickly. Soon, that wouldn't be the only thing his head was doing. Who would have thought that Relena was this mad?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Lord Heero? I need to speak to you... Lord Heero?" Michael opened the door to Heero's house a bit wider and peered inside. There was no sign of Heero anywhere, and Michael was prepared to leave when a voice from the shadows spoke to him.  
"He's not here. He went of on an errand to Rome, and will not be back for quite some time. So will you sit and talk to me while we both wait?"  
"Duo! What are you doing here? I thought..."  
"You thought that any Demon who dared to set foot past the gates would die? Well, it's not true. A story to frighten us from coming in here is all it is. How have you been?" Michael stared at him.  
"Have you gone mad? You do know that if the other Archangels catch you, they will kill you?" Duo looked at him calmly.  
"To answer both of your questions, yes, and most likely. Now will you be courtious enough to answer mine?"  
Michael looked at him, dumbstruck, while Duo calmly pointed toward an availible chair. Michael sat down heavely.   
"I have been fine, to answer your question." He said dazedly. Duo sighed.  
"That's a relief. And how has...Heero...been?" The look of sadness and desperation in Duo's eyes made Michael's fill up with tears. How to answer such a question? To say 'well' would hurt Duo even more, and saying 'terribly' would make him feel just as bad. So Michael decided not to answer the question, to remain silent. Duo looked at the intricate mosaic floor as his cheeks were slowly wetted with tears. Michael looked away, the raw pain in Duo's heart too much for him. Duo turned and looked at his old friend with an air of finality.  
"Thank you. That was all I wanted to know. Goodbye, Michael."  
"Duo!" He managed to choke out, but Duo had already gone . Michael set his head on his arms to wait for his Lord's return, and to deliver his heartbreaking news.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Duo walked in the garden, thinking of past and better times. Heero was doing well. He had sort of hoped that he wasn't, so that he could attribute it to his banishment, but he seemed to be doing just fine. That was good. Duo knew that he was lying to himself, but also knew that if he admitted it, he would start crying again, and he had cried enough tears for it to rain for all eternity. It was a human idea, rain being Angels' tears, but it suited his purpose, even though he was neither an Angel any more, nor a rain maker. His tears became black stones, not the clear sweet drops of liqid life that rain was. :I walk alone, as always. Will I never walk with another?:  
Again he sighed. No, probably not. And he did not love Treize, or even like him for that matter. In fact, Duo detested the Demon who's stolen kiss had cost him so much. It was probably time to move on. Heero was unattainable for him, and he may as well come to terms with that. He felt his heart slowly turning darker at this thought. It had been getting blacker and more corrupt with each day, and accelerated with each dark thought, with every one of Treize's hungry embraces, every rule he broke. Not that he wanted it to happen, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. If he tried to stay pure, it would overcome him eventually, so why not speed up the process and get it over and done with? The cruel irony of it all. He and Relena had something in common: they were both innocent victims of circumstaces they had no control over. Duo started to feel angry. Why hadn't he notticed it before? The way Jillian moved them around like pawns on a chess board, and they were all oblivious to it. How could that be? Were they actually that stupid?(His transformation was almost complete, but he was unaware.) He had to do something about this injustice. He had to convert as many Angels into Demons as possible. Formulating this new plan in his mind, he never felt the last part of his purity leave him.Duo's transformation was complete, and Relena's plan just finishing it's first stage. Now it was time for part two.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
END OF PART FIVE  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
